Examon
Summary Examon is a Mega level, Holy Knight type Digimon and a member of the Royal Knights. Uniquely, Examon is one of the very few non-humanoid Royal Knights (A trait shared by Kentaurosmon), in fact Examon is also the emperor of all Dragon Digimon. Its wings "Caledfwlch" are sentient and contain their own free will. Powers and Stats Tier: 3-A | Likely 2-A Name: Examon, his wings are named "Caledfwlch". Origin: Digimon Gender: Genderless, but regarded as Male. Age: Unknown Classification: Mega-level Holy Knight Digimon, Royal Knight, Dragon Emperor Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed and durability, Lance and Bomb mastery, Flight, Energy Blasts, Fire Manipulation, Air Manipulation. Attack Potency: Universe level (One of the stronger members of the royal knights and is said to rule Dragon Digimon) | Likely Multiverse Level+(Stated to have the greatest raw destructive power amongst the Royal Knights, even surpassing Alphamon and Omegamon. Fought Omegamon and Takumi who in that storyline were capable of fighting the Mother Eater, a Multiversal threat) Speed: FTL (Scaling to Magnamon) | Massively FTL+ (Comparable to Alphamon) Lifting Strength: At least Class E Striking Strength: Universal | At least Universal Durability: Universe level | Multiversal+( 'Tanked hits from Omegamon) 'Stamina: Superhuman+ | Unknown Range: Several dozen meters with melee attacks due to sheer size (was so large that it was unable to be rendered until the advent of computers that could handle exabytes of data), Several hundred or thousand kilometers with Pendragon's Glory (fires upon foes on the ground from the Exosphere) Standard Equipment: His bombs of various viruses, his lance "Ambrosius" and his sentient wings "Caledfwlch". Intelligence: As a member of the Royal Knights, Examon is one of the most skilled combatants in the Digital World and a master of melee combat. This is further reinforced by its position as the Emperor of Dragon Digimon, a group known for its extremely skilled, vicious, and powerful fighters like WarGreymon and ShineGreymon. He is also an extremely skilled marksman, being able to snipe targets from the exosphere with his Pendragon's Glory attack. Weaknesses: As a Dragon Digimon, Examon is more vulnerable to attacks with a Dragon Slaying attribute such as WarGreymon's Dramon Killers. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Avalon's Gate: Stabs the opponent with the Ambrosius and explodes all of its special shells, annihilating them from within. * Pendragon's Glory: Rockets up to the exosphere and conducts a high-powered laser firing. * Dragonic Impact: Dives from the exosphere and performs a ramming attack shrouded in heat from friction with the atmosphere, mopping up swaths of enemies with the accompanying shock wave. * Caledfwlch no Gekkou (カレドヴールフの激昂? lit. "Caledfwlch's Rage"): Raises its speed. * Shuuen no Ambrosius (終焉のアンブロジウス? lit. "Ambrosius of Demise"): Raises its attack and the chance of landing a critical hit. Key: Databook | Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Dragons Category:Royalty Category:Royal Knights (Digimon) Category:Lance Users Category:Flight Users Category:Shield Users Category:Digimon Category:Explosion Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Energy Users Category:Fire Users Category:Knights Category:Tier 3